Quote this
by tickled purple
Summary: Bordom and sugar are not two things you should combine.


Disclaimers- YYH is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. Not me for some strange unforseen reason. Hmm go figure. Oh yeah any thing that you have bought heard of or seen is not owned by me. I don't even own me looks the bottom of cowboy boot Who in the world is Andy.

Ok, even though this has been done so many times I still wanted to do it. Ya know the whole things YYH character would never say. But for some odd reason you think they might.

I just want to say sorry even before I start and sugar is bad. Sorry. This is random at best.

**KURAMA**

"God these binds are killing me." Unwraps chest. "And Emna knows this thing is chaffing me." Pull plushie out of pants. "What you really thought I was a guy." Runs off giggling.

"What do you mean I am a masochist, Hiei?"

Looks down at stomach then back at Yusuke, "Oh, this. Tis merely a flesh wound."

"Who's my daddy?" "No, really who is my father?"

"Mirror of forlorn hope grant me my hearts desire…" gazes into mirror, "damn I look good."

"Rose whip!" "Ow.ow" jumping around in circles. "It is stuck in my hair. Get it out! Get it out."

Being chased by a swamp of bee.

"Have any of you smelt a rose?"

"St-ra-te-gy, Yusuke what is this strategy?"

"I am sooooo not gay, of course this skin tight outfit and knee boots aren't helping much either."

Turns toSeaman (Forgive me I am being lazy I don't fell like looking up the correct spelling of hisbirth name so seaman it is) clamly and plesantly,"Everyone deserves a second chance." Grips him by the collar, "However if you mess up I am ripping your bloody head off and feeding it to my plants.Then shall use your decapitated corpse for whip practice." Nods withsmile, step back and bows slightly,"Welcome to the team."

Teacher calls on Shuichi.  
"Aw Fuck."

"Why are there so many trees in this freaking forest?"

"I don't like that look in your eyes" Roto says before cutting Kurama cheek.  
"I am going to kick your ass, that I am."

"Ya know you wanna pet me."

"Shuzru we are like amost the same size." Claps giddy like. "We are sooo going shopping."

"Yusuke, I swear if you play Devo one more time when I walk in I will kill you."

**YUSUKE**

Bowing, "Oh right away, Koenma sir. And might I add that pacifier make you look very distinguished." Still bowing.

"Kuwabara let us not fight like roughians, instead let us duel like men." Slaps Kuwabara with a white glove.

"Where is my other shoe?"

Starts to gyrate his hips and sings "One for the money, Two for the show three to get ready, now go cats go and don't you step on my blue suede shoes."

"Ha you call that a hit, Kieko swings better than that"

Running towards the school, "Oh dog gone it, I am late for class this will absolutly tarnish my pristine record."

"Why ba-san, your skin looks radiant today. Even the sun itself is envious of your eternal glow."

"Yo, Hiei wanna race."

**HIEI**

Sitting in a chair swinging his legs, "Weeeeee!"

After eating three ice-cream cones, "Hey, I think I am lactose intolerant."

"Ya think." Everyone says as Kurama sprays and Yusuke opens yet another window

Put on a curly wig and tap shoe, "On the good ship lollipop..…"

"Um guys I think the pimple on my forehead is getting worse."

"Family reunion. Yay!"

Throws down sword, runs to Kurama house and yanks up remote. Flopping on couch he squeals, "Killing can wait, Real World is on." Looks at the television all starry eyed, "Humans are just sooo interesting."

"Ok son I want you to follow this pen with your eyes." "Umm, yep, ok" "the purple one is not following. Does any body in your family have a history of lazy eye?"

"You smell that Uremeshi, the smell of decaying flesh and blood. The gate to demon world is almost open."

"Gomen, Hiei that was just me. We closed that portal weeks ago."

"Kuwabara I am in awe of your Devine wisdom. Mold me."

Runs tree sap through his hair, "Hello, gravity defying hair."

"Damn it is hot in here"

"Oh, look yet another scene in which I take off my top"

"Yoko I am going to conquer that wild ass of your once and for all." Hiei say with feral gleam in his eyes, "just as soon as I find my step stool."

Looking through the sale ads, "Hmm, seven belt for the price of five."

Standing in line at little demon school. "Teacher, tell them to stop poking me in my eyes." Kids poking his shoulder and back. "Ouch, quit it."

"You would be a bit grumpy to if all you saw all day was elbows, asses and belt buckles."

**YOKO KURAMA**

"I hate silver."

"Yomi still loves me. Weeeeee!"

"What, but stealing is just wrong. Wrong I tell ya.'

"I think I am happy" Looks back at tail "Yep, I am happy."

"Yea Yea Karusu, so your hair changes color. Mine changes color I grow an extra foot gain a set of ears and a tail. Plus, I get a wardrobe change. Beat that blonde boy."

Pulls seed out of hair, "Hmm I wonder what type of seed this one is?"

"Why it always so windy when I appear?"

"My modesty is known world wide." Rolls eyes, "Hello,and that is why everyone loves me."

Yoko naked and bonded to some crazied youki's bed chambers. "De ja vu."

**KUWABARA**

Walk into Amityville manor, "What, what's wrong?"

Facing Byakko, "Kitty" runs up and huggles him.

"Ok let me get this straight you want me to guess what coming up next, what do ya think I am physic or something."

"Hiei I would like to ask you for your sisters hand in marriage."

"Shut up, Urameshi. I do not look like Bevis."

Is punched by Keiko and falls to the ground bawling. "Urameshi was right you are a meanie."

Changes his kitten's name to Menchi. (yes I know Menchi is a dog.)

**BOTON**

"Hammerspace is fun."

Points to random people, "Your dead" Throws hands up and laughs, "Just kidding."

Looking at her oar, "Man I got splinters up the wazzoo from this thing."

**KIEKO**

"Nice panties, Kieko."  
"Ha, show you what you know, I'm not even wearing any ya stupid pervert."

"Nice panties, Kieko."  
"Really, I just got them they are all cotton and quite comfortable wanna feel them."

**KARUSU**

"Hmm perhaps the whole, let me control your body, mind and soul approach was not the best tactic?"

"Wahhhha, I want red hair too."

"I have this deep fear of commitment." He sighs, "So I simply kill everything I love." Looks up teary eyed, sniffling. "Is that so wrong."

"Love hurts." "Well not me, but you get what I mean."

"Kurama, why doyou hate me so. Beside the whole I triedto kill you thing."

Seaching the singles ads. "Red heads, red heads..."

**ELDER TOGURO**

"Caw, Polly wanna cracker."

"The floor, it scares me."

"How come I never transform into something nice, like a swing set?"

"Dinner is finally prepared, unfortunately we forgot the silverware." All look to E.Toguro.

**CHU**

"Hello my name is Chu and I am an alcoholic."

"Very good Chu, now that the wall knows who you are. Would you be a dear and turn around and inform the rest of us."

**BUI**

"What the fuck one line I have one damn line you do realize I did not go to over seven years of acting school to get this…" walks off still ranting. "This is an outrage I am calling my agent."

walks away scratching head Ummm, yeah. Ok you know FF writers number one request.


End file.
